


(Не)обыкновенное чудо

by Lere_Erkham



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Space Opera
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lere_Erkham/pseuds/Lere_Erkham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Древние, если, конечно, это были они, поражали. Нет, реально, придумать такое были способны только более совершенные существа. Или он впустую потратил год жизни, пытаясь разгадать тайну найденных полстолетия назад манускриптов. Это было бы крайне печально.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Не)обыкновенное чудо

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: MarchelloRi  
> Размер: миди (12759 слов)  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: ОМП/ОМП  
> Категория: слэш, фоном гет  
> Жанр: романс, элементы фантастики  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: псевдонаучные замашки, нецензурная лексика.  
> Написано на ФБ-2013

Коридоры в лабораторных корпусах все как один были одинаково унылы. Серые стены с табличками-указателями, минимум разметки на полу и двери. Много дверей. Безликие металлические прямоугольники с панелями интеркомов и кодовыми замками. Если долго бродить по ним, то терялось ощущение времени и казалось, что отсюда нет выхода. Артур перехватил поудобнее папку и замер около очередной двери. Гарантии, что на этот раз ему повезет, не было, но попытаться стоило: украденная — нет, позаимствованная! — папка жгла руки. Он сделал глубокий вдох и толкнул дверь. Окно интеркома мигнуло запросом личности. Пользоваться своим айди Артур не рискнул: вздумай кто-то проследить его маршрут, даже новичку-технику это не составит проблем. Крепче сжав влажными от волнения ладонями папку, Артур направился к следующей двери.

Под потолком несколько раз мигнула лампочка. Опять перебои с энергоснабжением? Что-то последнее время слишком часто они случаются. Тут же вспомнился профессор Карлос. Вот уж кому этот скачок был совсем некстати. Страсть профессора к самым смелым экспериментам была известна каждому и вызывала разве что понимающие улыбки. Отбери у милого старикана его идею, и что? Да он со скуки сдохнет. Главное, чтобы не заставлял принимать в них участие в качестве объекта, а так — пусть играется.

— Внимание сотрудникам сектора «Бета»... — резкий, чуть каркающий голос дежурного, раздавшийся из динамиков интеркома, заставил Артура поежиться. Думать, что именно его имя сейчас назовут по общецентровому каналу связи, не хотелось. Услышав шум за спиной, Артур, не оглядываясь, нырнул за ближайший поворот. И только чудом умудрился не закричать, врезавшись в преграду, выросшую буквально из-под пола. Живую и очень недовольную, надо заметить, преграду.

— Кенсингтон, вы у себя в лаборатории глазами по прямому назначению вообще не пользуетесь? Всё камеры заменяют, да? Или твой куцый мозг окончательно отказался работать в условиях постоянной нагрузки? Сектор «Джи» находится на противоположном конце здания, вообще-то.

Лайос. Просто отлично. Только его здесь и не хватало. Скрипнув от досады зубами, Артур чуть попятился, стараясь как можно незаметнее завести себе за спину руку, в которой держал папку.

— И тебе добрый вечер, Кристофер, — с трудом подавив желание сбежать без объяснений, Артур натянуто улыбнулся. Лайос только фыркнул в ответ.

Артур крепче стиснул зубы. Козел, ничего бы с ним не случилось, если бы его величество соизволил нормально поздороваться! Правда, отсутствие элементарной вежливости не означало, что и с наблюдательностью у Лайоса проблемы.

— Так что ты здесь забыл? — проигнорировав недовольство Артура, Кристофер привалился боком к стене, блокируя выход в общий коридор. Артур поежился: свалить без проблем не получится.

А начиналось все так хорошо. Он чувствовал себя если не героем, то вероятным первооткрывателем точно. Мысль о том, что в случае удачи, он разгадает эту тайну, напрочь заглушала все доводы рассудка. И он рискнул. А сейчас был почти готов забиться в безобразной истерике прямо на глазах у Лайоса. Хотя, это вряд ли добавило бы ему солидности. Кому-кому, а ему точно терять нечего — Кристофер ни во что его не ставил еще со времен прибытия Артура в Центр. Плевать он, видите ли, хотел и на его научные работы, и на бесценный опыт, приобретенный в лучших институтах мира, и на исследования наследия Древних. За Древних, к слову, было особенно обидно. Артур верил, что когда-то эти осколки прошлого соберутся в единую картину, и он сможет расшифровать все их великие тайны. А до этого он был готов часами ассистировать чокнутому профессору в его попытках создать искусственного примата или воспроизвести структуру человеческой ДНК в условиях полной невесомости, что, по сути, было практически равноценно ввиду бесполезности для человечества. Впрочем, даже внутри Центра важность научной миссии понимали не все. Некоторые пожимали плечами, соглашаясь, да, мол, наука стоит денег, кто-то возмущался, что финансирование слишком велико, а встречались и такие, кто плевать хотел на ученых и опыты до того момента, пока это не касалось лично их. Артур уже почти смирился с тем, что силовики — вторая по численности группа на базе, — даже не пытались вникнуть в простейшие вещи. Они охраняли, периодически ввязывались в бесполезные (с точки зрения Артура, естественно) конфликты, пользовались подопытными образцами, но категорически не желали проявлять к ученым хоть немного уважения.

Обида давно прошла, но недоумение от глупости окружающих время от времени возвращалось. Он и сам довольно жестко проходился относительно мыслительных способностей боевых подразделений в целом и самого Кристофера в частности. Боевики — тупые априори, и это не подлежит оспариванию. Смысл с ними общаться? Когда-то он, может, и был готов сломать собственные стереотипы, но в свой самый первый день в Центре убедился, что это бесполезно. Взять, к примеру, марокканские «изумруды». Артур помнил, как кричал на небритого мужика с нашивкой звезды на рукаве, попытавшегося отнять у него короб с камнями. Тот козел чуть не уронил бесценную находку, демонстрируя, насколько легок короб! Все они, тупые вояки, одинаковы!

Чуть подзабытые воспоминания нахлынули с новой силой. Жаль, для кого-то наращивание мышечной массы является более приоритетным. Правда, от необходимости отвечать на поставленный вопрос этот факт его не избавлял.

— Н-ничего, — не сумев полностью обуздать эмоции, промямлил Артур и, тут же прочистив горло, добавил: — Серьезно, Кристофер, я в курсе, где лаборатория, но профессор, — тут он виновато развел руками, словно от него на самом деле ничего не зависело, — не бросит объект, а получить у него консультацию вне сектора во время испытаний почти невозможно. Так что…

Лайос нахмурился, окинул Артура цепким взглядом, но явно дал понять, что не поверил ни единому его слову. Правда, комментировать вслух Кристофер почему-то не спешил. Артур нервно дернул плечом, надеясь, что, пока тут Лайос, его, возможно, не тронут. Всем же известно, что этот качок полный псих и добровольно к нему полезет только самоубийца. Ну, или Артур, что тоже недалеко от вышеупомянутого.

— Н-нда? Ладно, — медленно протянул Кристофер. — Если ты был у профессора Карлоса, то где документы? Или ты ходил за устным разрешением прийти сюда в следующий раз, а, Кенгсингтон?

Блядь. Артур готов был застонать от обиды. Какое удачное время для расспросов, вашу мать, еще немного и подоспевшая охрана оторвет им головы, а этот гад решил поиграть во внимательного полисмена. А хотя, когда с ним было просто общаться? Складывалось впечатление, что у Кристофера напрочь отсутствовала функция «дружеского общения» с кем бы то ни было, если он не состоял в его отряде.

А еще Артур просто ненавидел, когда к нему обращались по фамилии.

— Документы тут, — он помахал в воздухе папкой, искренне молясь про себя, чтобы Лайосу не пришло в голову проверить ее содержимое. — Все? Доволен? А теперь дай пройти, у меня еще уйма дел.

— Что-то ты сегодня слишком нервный, Кенгсингтон, — с сомнением произнес Кристофер, делая ударение на фамилии и явно наслаждаясь исказившей лицо Артура гримасой. Словно знал, насколько это того раздражает. — Ладно, иди, болезный, а то такое впечатление, что тебя сейчас удар хватит от лишней минуты ожидания.

— А? — поперхнувшись от возмущения, Артур не сразу поверил услышанному. И ничего он не «болезный»!

Хотя шестьдесят процентов сотрудников носили соответствующие нашивки, Центр не был полностью военизированной конторой. Даже наличие на базе сверхсекретного оружия совершенно ничего не доказывало. Все это было призвано защищать ученых не от внешней угрозы, а от внутренней. От того, что находилось внутри лабораторий. Не всегда объекты исследований были относительно безопасны и никто не мог дать стопроцентной гарантии, что, к примеру, очередное облучение тех самых марокканских камней гамма лучами не запустит разрушительный процесс. А потому и сами ученые предпочитали держать себя в форме. Артур так точно мог спокойно отжать сотню.

— Вали, давай, говорю, — налюбовавшись произведенным эффектом, добродушно повторил Лайос. — Но в следующий раз придумай более достоверную легенду, — и быстро набрал на приборной панели ближайшей двери несколько цифр. — Дуй, давай.

Решив в данный момент не стоит заострять внимание на том, что подозрительно добрый Лайос как был сволочью, так ею и остался, а из него самого конспиратор, откровенно говоря, паскудный, Артур поспешно нырнул в приоткрывшийся проем.

***

Древние, если, конечно, это были они, поражали. Нет, реально, придумать такое были способны только более совершенные существа.

Или он впустую потратил год жизни, пытаясь разгадать тайну найденных полстолетия назад манускриптов. Это было бы крайне печально.

Артур посмотрел на лежащий на столе манускрипт и вздохнул. Еще один день прошел, а он так и не приблизился к разгадке ни на шаг. Даже позаимствованный — он не крал, нет, он обязательно вернет все в целостности и сохранности! — на прошлой неделе «ключ» не помог. Тонкая «бумага» послушно гнулась, но более никак не реагировала на попытки Артура разгадать шифр. Узор из тонких букв, так напоминающий очертаниями ключ, за что и получил свое название, так и оставался хитросплетением завитков, не более. И что такого в этом клочке псевдо-бумаги, что он буквально снился Артуру, не давая покоя ни днем, ни ночью?

Мысль, что все это лишь глупая шутка и профессор Карлос был прав, когда отказался исследовать найденный манускрипт как бесперспективный, не оставляла Артура вот уже несколько недель. Находку сдали в архив, снабдив тремя страницами описания, и забыли. Все, кроме него. Артур всегда отличался упрямством и способностью влипать в разнообразные неприятности.

— Ну, а если так? — Артур загрузил в анализатор очередной фрагмент текста. Небольшой, не более двух-трех строк, но подозрительно часто повторяющийся кусок, притягивал взгляд. Машина загудела, на экране замелькали символы. Артур несколько минут напряженно всматривался в экран, но, поняв, что и в этот раз результат оказался нулевым, разочаровано выдохнул. Снова провал.

В подобные моменты ему хотелось написать заявление об уходе в связи с собственной профнепригодностью. Или просто перевестись в другой отдел. И плевать, что статус упадет, главное спокойствие. А что? Будет изучать влияние обнаруженных в Сахаре зеленоватых камней на многоплодную беременность приматов или на вероятность ускорения регенерации у чешуйчатых. В любом случае, это будет веселее и, главное, продуктивнее, нежели сидеть над полустёртыми рукописями и пытаться угадать, для чего Древние так старательно их запрятали. Что в них такого ценного? Почему во время доставки погибло два оперативника, а командор — тот самый, чтоб его, Кристофер Лайос, — неделю провалялся в отключке, больше напоминая овощ. Правда, через семь дней поднялся совершенно здоровым и полным сил, отодрал истошно вопящие датчики, отмахнулся от сбежавшихся на шум медиков и отправился в казарму.

Экран анализатора несколько раз мигнул, высветив предупреждение о найденном совпадении, и погас. Артур метнулся к аппарату, проигнорировав упавшую со стола папку, но, как оказалось, спешил он зря: анализатор медленно загружался по новой. Сбой подачи питания. Просто замечательно.

Артур скривился, старательно отгоняя прочь мысль о том, что в этот раз он, возможно, был в шаге от разгадки, и повторно перезапустил алгоритм расшифровки. Сбоку зажужжал принтер. Старенький, использующий древние картриджи с цветной жидкостью внутри, но довольно исправно работающий аппарат. Артур смутно представлял, что раньше использовали в качестве красителей, в своем собственном принтере он использовал смесь, которую по его просьбе разработал один парень из сектора «Дельта». Наверное, давно стоило бы заменить его на более новую модель с прямым выводом на пластиковый носитель, но пристрастие к бумаге, свойственное большинству его коллег, как и многие другие вредные привычки, до сих пор искоренить не удалось. Или он плохо старался.

Воодушевлённый, Артур бросился к принтеру. Аппарат выводил строчку за строчкой, но, даже еще не притронувшись к распечатке, каким-то шестым чувство Артур понял, что это совсем не то, чего он ожидал. Неужели это все? Жалкие три строчки и есть разгадка? Может, программа не справляется? «Возможность изменить прошедшее» и «стать цельным» — это как? И, главное, зачем? Бред с налетом мистицизма — кому это интересно? Если это и была главная тайна Древних, то рисковать карьерой не было смысла.

— Сеть как? — в приоткрывшуюся дверь заглянул молодой парень в круглых очках с толстыми линзами и, заметив кислое выражение лица Артура, участливо вздохнул: — Ясно, тебе тоже повезло. Много пропало?

— Сложно сказать, — Артур пожал плечами и окинул распечатку тоскливым взглядом. Он, может быть, стоял на пороге величайшего открытия, а такая мелочь все испортила. Руки бы этим техникам оторвать за регулярные поломки! — Как только определю масштаб потерь, ты, Том, будешь первым, кто об этом узнает. Обещаю.

— Ясно, что ничего не ясно, — Том сокрушенно вздохнул. — Пошли, что ли, кофе попьем, все равно сейчас опять выбьет.

О, да, Артур не сомневался в правдивости его слов. Словно издеваясь над медленно звереющими после каждой такой аварии учеными, сбои случались попарно с интервалом до получаса. Смысла запускать анализатор не было, так что Артур скомкал ни в чем неповинный листок и вышел из кабинета. У него было чем заняться и без ребусов Древних, которые, к тому же, совершенно не его профиль.

***

— Артур. Арту-у-у-р!

— А?

— Заснул, что ли, приятель?

— Н-нет, прости, Том, я задумался, — Артур рассеянно огляделся по сторонам, пытаясь сообразить, о чем ему только что рассказывал Том. Тот скептически хмурился, наблюдая за его потугами, даже не пытаясь помочь.

— Угу, вижу я, как ты задумался, — вздохнув, произнес Том, когда пауза чересчур затянулась. — На Аманду засмотрелся, да? А ведь я про твоих драгоценных удавов спрашивал.

Артур вяло запротестовал.

— И ничего я не…

— Рассказывай кому-то другому. Я уже минут пять распинаюсь, а меня, судя по всему, никто не слушает. Ты не думай, я не в обиде, — улыбнулся Том. — Так что у тебя с ней?

— С ней? А что у меня с кем? — заерзал на месте Артур, с трудом понимая, как они умудрились перескочить с темы исследований на его личную жизнь. И вообще, почему его личная жизнь так интересует Тома. Точнее, волнует ее отсутствие.

— Как что? Что-то? — с глупым смешком предположил Том в ответ.

Как и многие другие на базе, Томас Юджин Фергюсон был относительно одинок. Как может быть одинок мужчина тридцати восьми лет с излишним весом и незаурядными способностями к аналитике, двадцать часов в сутки находящийся в компании десятка-другого таких же страдальцев. Артур в какой-то мере его понимал и даже сочувствовал, правда, при чем тут он — решительно не догадывался. Его самого сложившаяся ситуация не тяготила, а личная жизнь Фергюсона беспокоила еще меньше. В данный момент он готов был принимать живейшее участие в обсуждении сторонних тем, а не выпытывать у друга причины несостоявшихся отношений с женщинами. Чем, собственно, и занимался, вполне успешно отлынивая от изучения новой РБТ-вакцины. А ведь это могло стать настоящим прорывом в вирусологии! Совершенно новая разработка, вакцина, исключающая возможность заражения РНК-содержащим вирусом и последующего развития болезни телец-включений. Артур пробовал формулу за формулой, но безрезультатно: абсцессы исчезать не желали, игнорируя попытки добиться устойчивого результата. Подопытные погибали один за другим, и профессор Карлос приказал сотрудникам проветриться, пока они не уничтожили всех имеющихся в Центре особей.

Так что, Артур сидел в столовой, лениво помешивал ложечкой кофе и решительно не понимал, какое отношение к нему имеет сидящая через столик Аманда Метьюз. Та поймала его рассеянный взгляд, улыбнулась в ответ и отвернулась, продолжив разговор с соседкой.

Аманда Артуру ассистировала. Точнее, не ему, а профессору Карлосу, но все равно постоянно находилась рядом. Сложно не замечать друг друга, когда лаборатория всего семнадцать квадратных метров, и до сегодняшнего дня Артур даже не задумывался, что их сотрудничество можно трактовать подобным образом.

Но, исходя из слов Фергюсона, именно так все и выглядело.

— По поводу «что-то» — это не ко мне, молодой человек, — старательно копируя интонации профессора Карлоса, ворчливо заявил Артур. — Конкретнее, сэр Томас, конкретнее. И, главное, с подробным изложением своих наблюдений и с последующими выводами, — и, сбившись с менторского тона, скомкано закончил: — Короче, Том, с какого перепугу ты решил, что между нами что-то есть? Ты пил жидкость из той колбы на столе?

— Фу, и как тебе такое могло в голову прийти?! — содрогнулся Том.

— А мне, по твоему, не противно? Ты вообще думаешь, что говоришь? — огрызнулся в ответ Артур. — Она же... Да у нее…

— Все у нее нормально! — взвился Том, игнорируя едва слышное «Смотря на чей вкус», и одним неловким движением опрокинул со стола на пол поднос. — Она замечательная и…

— И это просто замечательно, что ты так считаешь, — криво улыбнувшись, Артур огляделся по сторонам, прикидывая насколько громким было устроенное Фергюсоном представление. — Выдыхай, друг мой, выдыхай.

На них уже начали оглядываться люди, Аманда удивленно покосилась на обычно уравновешенного Тома, а группа оперативников в углу кафетерия и вовсе ржала, не таясь. Артур встретился взглядом со смеющимся Кристофером и поджал губы. Отлично, опять он выставил себя дураком.

— Что значит «выдыхай»? — уже спокойнее поинтересовался смущенный всеобщим вниманием Том.

— То и значит, — проследив за его взглядом, усмехнулся Артур. — Ни на какую Аманду я не претендую. Я свою Изольду ни на кого не променяю.

— Издеваешься? Ты в курсе, что только что сравнил девушку и рептилию? — посмотрел на него исподлобья Фергюсон.

— Ни капли. Теперь мы можем спокойно пообедать? Время еще есть, и я надеюсь, что мне удастся доесть свой пончик. Ты бы, кстати, тоже себе что-то заказал взамен... упавшего.

***

К себе Артур вернулся только в двенадцатом часу ночи. Хотелось просто упасть на кровать и уснуть, не раздеваясь. Осторожно почесав правую скулу — увы, даже после инъекции обезболивающего она все еще ныла, — и перечитав сообщение от профессора в надежде, что первые три раза был недостаточно внимательным, Артур выругался вслух. Эксперимент продолжался, а значит, отдых отменяется. Вот что стоило этой чертовой Аманде не шляться по секторам «Гаммы-5»? Теперь валяется в медотсеке под капельницей, а он, Артур, разрывается на два участка. Сучка.

Торопливо приняв душ и переодевшись, Артур бросил тоскливый взгляд на так и не застеленную с утра кровать и уже почти дошел до двери, когда раздался сигнал комма.

— Слышь, Арти, я же не ошибся? Это ты вчера на общецентральном канале орал, что все оперативники тупые козлы? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Фергюсон. Сообразив, о чем речь, Артур едва слышно застонал.

Вчера вечером он был уверен, что у него есть двое суток отгула, а потому выпить по стаканчику виски в компании друзей казалось отличной идеей. Счастье продлилось недолго — ровно до того момента, как Аманда не сообщила, что он должен ее подменить. Хорошее настроение улетучилось, словно его и не было. Том, как всегда чутко реагирующий на любую информацию, касающуюся Аманды, вычленил из потока отборной брани самое важное и унесся спасать даму сердца.

Остаток вечера Артур помнил смутно, поэтому восстанавливал события ночи из обрывков воспоминаний. Кажется, там был Рональд из «Гамма-4»: невысокий, коренастый брюнет, всегда с охотой поддерживающий любой мало-мальски приличный сабантуй. Были Мелоди и Елена — коллеги того самого Рональда, после двадцатиминутных уговоров и ритуальных плясок с отбиранием полного стакана, утащившие своего непутевого научного руководителя. Марк и Джейсон, пришедшие уже после полуночи и заставшие процесс торжественного прощания Рональда со всеми без исключения, только беззлобно поржали над ним и не бросили Артура в трудную минуту: вторую бутылку они начали втроем.

Как он умудрился так нажраться с двух литров виски, для Артура осталось загадкой. Впрочем, причин расслабиться и выпить в хорошей компании стаканчик-другой у него было предостаточно: нервное напряжение, изматывающие опыты и плохой сон всю предыдущую неделю. И это если не учитывать разочарования от неудачно проведенного опыта с расшифровкой манускрипта Древних.

Как получилось, что он ввязался в драку, объяснить оказалось еще сложнее. Кажется, они поспорили с парнями из-за соседнего столика на бокал пива, что даже самый хилый оперативник отожмется больше, нежели крепкий на вид Марк. Глупо, да, сейчас Артур это признавал, но в ту минуту активно поддерживал друга, считая, что тот и сам справится.

Момент, когда они закончили поздравлять победителя и перешли к обсуждению умственных способностей участников, также благополучно позабыли. Очнулся Артур уже на полу возле стола, куда свалился после своего демарша с обнародованием теории взаимосвязи ума и мышц и фееричного выступления по внутреннему каналу Центра. Короче, в морду он получил вполне закономерно. Артур потер пострадавшую за вольномыслие — точнее, глупость, но кто ж это признает? — скулу и подумал, что если бы не Лайос, то лежать ему в лазарете на пару с Метьюз. Хмурая рожа Кристофера сработала не хуже нокаута. Артур даже не сразу понял, почему его не продолжают бить, пока не услышал угрожающий рык. И мат, куда уж без него.

— Вот неймется тебе, да, Кенгсингтон? — встряхнув Артура за шкирку как нашкодившего котенка, полюбопытствовал Кристофер, одним своим видом отбивая охоту продолжать веселье. Но, не добившись внятного ответа, тряхнул сильнее и продолжил допрос. — Сколько ж ты выжрал, болезный, что тебе отказал твой драгоценный мозг, и ты полез к моим ребятам? Ладно бы к Паулевским — сломали бы вам обоим пару пальцев и забыли, так нет, к моим потянуло. Они ж вас с этим дебилом, — Артур невольно проследил за носком Лайосового ботинка, которым он ткнул лежавшего в сторонке Маркуса, — на запчасти разобрали, если бы не твое замечательное выступление по «общаку». Я прямо расчувствовался, слушая, какой я талантливый. У нас-то, может, башка и с перебоями, как ты утверждаешь, работает, но с твоей-то что? Окончательно перемкнуло?

Сглотнув подступивший к горлу ком, Артур пробормотал что-то вроде «Пусти, сука», и Кристофер послушно разжал пальцы. Иногда он был просто отвратительно отзывчивым и внимательным к просьбам окружающих.

Вспомнив, как не удержал равновесия и растянулся на полу, Артур поморщился и, сообразив, что Том все еще остается на линии, угрюмо произнес:

— Если ты жаждешь поиздеваться, то поздно спохватился. А если посочувствовать, то тем более. За сегодня я уже получил свою долю позитива от каждого встречного. И поверь мне, ты не захочешь все это слушать.

— Не-не, — сквозь смех запротестовал Том. — Я так, чисто по-дружески. Хотел предложить убежище, пока командор не забудет твое выступление. Хотя, не уверен, что терпеть тебя в качестве сожителя по комнате ближайшие пару лет такая уж хорошая идея, но…

— Ближайшие что? — осипшим голосом переспросил Артур, понимая, что оставшееся за кадром не менее феерично, чем то, что он сумел утром выцарапать из остатков собственных смазанных воспоминаний.

— А ты думал, он не обидится на «тупого козла»? Лично я бы обиделся, даже зная, что ты не со зла, а чисто по пьяни.

— И он тоже... обиделся?

— Скажем так, — протянул Фергюсон, — это было самое приличное из выражений, и он был очень недоволен, но приказал тебя не трогать. Наверное, сам бить будет. Во всяком случае, мы с парнями из «Беты» ставим на этот вариант, — глубокомысленно сделал вывод Том.

— Спасибо, утешил, — простонал Артур, с ужасом представляя, что с ним может сделать Лайос за его неудачную... шутку.

— Всегда пожалуйста, друг. В общем, если что, то ты знаешь, куда бежать.

Идти в лабораторию сразу же расхотелось. Даже недовольство профессора Карлоса меркло по сравнению с вероятной трепкой от чокнутого командора. Артур еще пару минут слушал шуточки Фергюсона и, пробурчав, что обязательно воспользуется предложенным убежищем, отключился.

Обойти пятый сектор было довольно проблематично, но Артуру лишние полчаса дороги показались вполне приемлемой ценой за собственную шкуру — в секторе «Гамма-5» проводили учения, а значит шансы нарваться на Кристофера были велики. Слова Фергюсона о собственной неприкосновенности Артур запомнил, но не был уверен, что и остальные не пропустили их мимо ушей. Фантомная боль в зажившей под действием двойной инъекции скуле была весомым аргументом.

Напоминая самому себе дикого зверька, прячущегося от хищника — тут воображение услужливо подкинуло Артуру несколько вполне реалистичных ассоциаций сходства Лайоса с тем же леопардом, — он пробирался по коридору и при малейшем шорохе замирал на месте. И вздумалось же старому хрычу выбрать именно это помещение! Свою лабораторию, видимо, развалил окончательно.

Оба лифта заработали одновременно. Артур замер, не определившись, куда бежать лучше — налево, где можно было спуститься по лестнице, но был шанс встретить силовиков, или направо, где в конце коридора располагался переход в следующее крыло. Те несколько секунд, потраченных на мучительные размышления, сыграли с ним злую шутку. Стоило только определиться с направлением и сделать шаг вправо, как створки ближайшего лифта распахнулись, и он столкнулся нос к носу с Кристофером. Находящиеся в том же лифте оперативники враз замолчали и тут же заулюлюкали, предвкушая отличное развлечение. Однако, Кристофер медлил: не обращая внимания на шуточки сослуживцев, он сделал шаг навстречу.

Артур бросился бежать, не обращая внимания на окрики Лайоса. Свернув за угол, он старался не задумываться, что же будет, когда Кристофер его догонит. Лайос гнал его по коридорам не особо напрягаясь, отставая всего на шаг-другой, но все равно почему-то медлил. Артур слышал его дыхание, топот тяжелых ботинок, и мысленно перебирал в голове варианты посмертной эпитафии.

Задыхаясь от бега и волной накатившей паники, Артур уже был готов просто упасть на пол, и будь что будет, но на периферии мелькнули знакомые обозначения. Сектор «Джи». Все еще не веря в спасение, Артур судорожно пошарил в кармане в поисках электронного ключа. Если повезет, он закроется в лаборатории, и никакой Кристофер его не достанет. Минут пять, пока не получит доступ в помещение. Черт. Но попытаться стоило, и Артур, вцепившись в найденный жетон, ринулся к двери.

Доли секунды, пока интерком мигал таблицами считывания кодировок и разблокировал дверь, показались Артуру вечностью. Ввалившись в кабинет, он прижался спиной к двери, судорожно выдохнув, пытаясь успокоиться, и огляделся.

Со времени его последнего визита, лаборатория ничуть не изменилась. Распечатки так и остались лежать на своих местах, только слой пыли заметно увеличился.

— Кенсингтон, ты чего? Я же только поговорить хотел. Я знаю, что ты там, открывай. Я ничего тебе не сделаю, — раздался из-за двери обманчиво-спокойный голос Лайоса.

Артур громко сглотнул и поспешно зажал себе рот ладонью, словно это могло создать иллюзию, что его тут нет. Ага, как же! Поговорить! В гробу видал он такие разговоры! Хотя, как раз там он и окажется, если продолжит бесить Кристофера с такой же завидной регулярностью. И почему они не могут нормально общаться?

— Кенсингто-о-он… Будь паинькой, открывай, — продолжал уговаривать Кристофер. От его притворно-добрых интонаций у Артура по спине бежал холодок, а потому он только сильнее прижал ладонь ко рту.

«А если плеснуть ему в лицо чем-то и удрать?» — мелькнула в голове Артура шальная мысль. Он оглядел помещение. Если плеснуть кислотой, то получится удрать только на тот свет. А больше ничего, кроме странной прозрачно-голубой жидкости в литровой банке на столе, не наблюдалось. Артур еще раз вздохнул и, мысленно прощаясь со всеми дорогими его сердцу предметами, отбежал в противоположный угол комнаты. Дверь, больше не ощущая сопротивления в виде прижимающегося к ней Артура, плавно отъехала в сторону.

— Ну, и что это было? — лениво поинтересовался появившийся в дверном проеме Лайос. — Кенсингтон, ты вконец рехнулся?

— Я должен был спокойно сидеть и ждать, пока ты мне голову открутишь? — не сдержался Артур. Кристофер только вопросительно приподнял бровь и, войдя, прикрыл за собой дверь.

— Знаешь, временами мне кажется, что вы у себя в лабораториях дышите какой-то дрянью. Когда это я говорил, что хочу открутить тебе голову?

— А на хрена гонял меня по коридорам? — сквозь зубы буркнул Артур и шагнул в сторону, увеличивая расстояние между ними. Лайос проследил за его передвижениями и тихонько хмыкнул.

— Повторяю — поговорить хотел, — подчеркнуто миролюбиво развел руками Кристофер. Артуру вдруг пришло в голову, что тот специально разговаривает с ним, как с умственно отсталым: уговаривая и успокаивая, — и по шагу пробирается вглубь комнаты. Очень маленькой, надо признать, комнаты. Стол с вмонтированной мойкой, пара стульев, шкаф с реактивами и принтер на небольшой подставке — вот и весь интерьер. А раньше кабинет казался довольно большим. Или это присутствие Лайоса так повлияло на пространство? В любом случае, бежать было особо некуда. Артур еще раз осмотрел свой кабинет на предмет возможного отступления и сглотнул.

— Ну, хорошо, — шалея от собственной смелости, выпалил Артур и, наблюдая за перемещениями Кристофера, устроился на краешке стола. — Допустим, ты не собираешься оторвать мне голову. Тогда зачем было за мной гнаться? — он облизнул пересохшие от волнения губы и, поймав на себе изучающий взгляд Кристофера, поежился. Примеривается, куда бить?

— Ты первый побежал, — равнодушно пожал плечами Лайос.

— Ха-ха, очень смешно, — вскочив с места, замахал руками Артур. — Ты думаешь, я в это поверю? Да весь Центр только и обсуждает, сколько клочков от меня останется, и сможет ли миссис Дарелл собрать мой труп хотя бы для церемонии прощания с телом! — Артур понимал, что его несет, но не мог остановиться. — А он, блядь, побежал только потому, что я побежал!

— Спокойно, мужик, спокойно, — миролюбиво предложил Кристофер и сделал шаг навстречу Артуру.

— Спокойно? Куда уж спокойнее?! Мне не нужны неприятности! Во всяком случае, еще большие неприятности, чем у меня уже име… Ай, ч-черт! Чтоб тебе! Какой идиот это здесь поставил? — забыв про опасность в лице Кристофера, Артур схватился за бок и запрыгал на одной ноге. Принтер, еще минуту назад мирно стоявший на тумбе, теперь валялся на полу в окружении листов бумаги. Бесценной, между прочим, бумаги, которую Артуру помог отыскать за немалую сумму знакомый из сектора «Дельта».

— Ушибся? — участливо поинтересовался Лайос, присаживаясь рядом на корточки и сокрушенно качая головой. — Ты точно чокнутый, Кенсингтон. И твои драгоценные мозги работают исключительно в присутствии не менее драгоценного мозга Дональда.

— Кого? — оторвался от изучения вероятных синяков Артур.

— Профессора Карлоса, — закатив глаза, уточнил Кристофер и поднял с пола лист бумаги. Артур мысленно чертыхнулся, сообразив, что только что в очередной раз облажался. Ну, да, проработать бок о бок два года и забыть имя научного руководителя — это надо уметь. — Хм, занятно, наверно, но, как по мне, это полный бред. И что ты собирался добиться с помощью этой штуки? — он помахал в воздухе листком, в котором Артур признал распечатку дешифратора.

— Отдай! Отдай немедленно! — выкрикнул Артур и, в который раз забыв про осторожность, бросился на Лайоса, пытаясь отобрать у него бесценный документ. Машинально сделавший шаг назад Кристофер споткнулся о злосчастный принтер и рухнул прямиком на Артура. Тот только охнул под его весом, но листок не выпустил, предпочтя сломать запястья, чем расстаться с распечаткой.

— Твою мать, что это было? — спустя пару минут поинтересовался Лайос, осторожно приподнимаясь и рассматривая взъерошенного Артура под собой. Тот все так же прижимал к груди листок и тяжело дышал.

— Где?

— Эта хрень — это что? — Кристофер кивнул на лист и, сообразив, что его не понимают, уточнил. — Бумага. Она светится. Светилась?.. Она точно светилась… Или нет? Я готов поклясться, что еще минуту назад эта хрень светилась насыщенно-зеленым!

Кристофер выглядел потрясенным настолько, что если бы у Артура не так сильно болела голова от соприкосновения с твердой поверхностью, он обязательно бы высказался на этот счет.

— Дырка в голове у тебя светится, — угрюмо рассматривая чистый лист, пробурчал Артур. Лайос же поднимал распечатку, так куда делись буквы? Он же видел текст.

— Поговори мне еще, — рыкнул в ответ на шпильку Кристофер и поднялся на ноги, отряхиваясь. Артур же, проигнорировав угрозу, перебирал валяющиеся на полу листы и надеялся, что ему показалось, и нужная распечатка просто лежит где-то в сторонке. Но абсолютно все листы были белыми без малейшего намека на принтерную краску. Опять провал. Но, как бы отвратительно это не выглядело, он уже смирился с этой мыслью. Кристофер, возвышающийся над ним, полностью отправился от шока и теперь посматривал на его действия с ленивым любопытством, не забывая, впрочем, подталкивать ногой листы.

— Хочу и буду, — мстительно заявил Артур, выдернув из-под ноги Кристофера последний неисследованный листок и ту же снова швырнул его на пол. — Ты ж меня все равно сейчас прибьешь? Вот только мне интересно, куда труп девать будешь?

— Куда, куда… Тут оставлю. Скажу, что так и было, а ты сдох от чрезмерного любопытства и неумения держать язык за зубами, — с усмешкой фыркнул Лайос и подал Артуру руку. — Вставай уже, болтун.

— Мудак, — коротко отозвался Артур и, оттолкнув его руку, поднялся. — Ладно, раз убивать меня никто не будет, значит все окей.

— Думаешь? — хмыкнул Лайос.

— Теперь точно знаю, — ухмыльнулся в ответ Артур. — Хотя насчет профессора Карлоса я бы поспорил. Он меня точно прибьет, — Артур бросил быстрый взгляд на комм. — Я уже полчаса как должен был быть в лаборатории.

— Иди уже, болезный, — усмехнулся Кристофер, отходя в сторону. — Дональду привет.

— Да пошел ты, — огрызнулся Артур, даже не задумываясь о том, что это можно было назвать их первым нормальным разговором с момента его приезда в Центр.

***  
Когда это повторилось снова, у Артура что-то внутри екнуло, и он решил, что табун мурашек, пробегающий по его спине каждый раз, когда к нему прикасался Кристофер, просто мелочи. И мысленно похвалил себя за проявленную сдержанность. Утром, когда Кристофер подошел к нему и приобнял за плечи, он закричал как сумасшедший и отпрыгнул, кажется, на добрые два метра. Лайос тогда обиделся. А сейчас, когда он просто подошел и аккуратно поцеловал его в уголок рта так, словно это вполне привычное и обыденное действие, у Артура пересохло в горле от предвкушения. Он осторожно прикоснулся к месту поцелуя, пытаясь на ощупь удостоверится в реальности происходящего, и постарался вникнуть в то, что ему говорил Кристофер. Получилось, правда, не сразу — губы Лайоса забавно шевелились, но звук долетал словно сквозь вату.

— И Арти, скажешь Дональду, что если он и сегодня задержит тебя до двух ночи, то я перережу ему в лаборатории кабель питания. И никто ничего не докажет.

— А? Ага. — Очень смешно. Если отключить подачу питания в лаборатории, то посмевший это совершить очень скоро окажется на операционном столе профессора Карлоса в качестве подопытного. В счет компенсации за моральный ущерб. Воображение Артура настолько реалистично нарисовало эту картинку, поэтому он не сразу сообразил, что именно в словах Кристофера его насторожило. Он снова сказал это.

Арти. Не «Кенсингтон» или «лабораторная крыса», а «Арти». Очень подозрительно. Ну, если не считать поцелуя. Если бы Артур буквально полчаса назад не поранил руку, пытаясь на спор разрезать скальпелем кусок пластика, то точно решил бы, что спит и видит сон. Артур нахмурился и еще раз внимательно посмотрел на Лайоса.

Но Кристофер был реален как никогда. Увы.

— Арти? Что-то случилось? — спросил Кристофер.

— Н-нет, все нормально, — вымучено улыбнулся Артур. В прошлый раз ему удалось отговориться срочными делами и сбежать, когда Кристофер сообщил, что сегодня они ужинают у него. Так и сказал «сегодня у меня». Прозвучало это так, что Артур на мгновение поверил в то, что они действительно каждый вечер ужинают вместе.

Ужинают. Они. С Лайосом.

Бред.

— Тогда до вечера? Я приготовлю мясо. И обещаю — в этот раз никакого базилика в соусе, — словно пытаясь оправдаться за прошлые прегрешения, виновато улыбнулся Кристофер и приветственно махнул рукой кому-то на другом конце коридора.

Артур любил хорошо прожаренный бифштекс с минимумом специй. Но Лайос уж точно не мог об этом знать. Томас или Аманда, но не он. В личном деле он этого не указывал, а пересекаться с Лайосом вне рабочих моментов Артуру не доводилось. Во всяком случае, так было до недавнего момента.

До недавнего момента? Артур зацепился за эту мысль, анализируя, что же так сильно смущало его весь сегодняшний день. Кристофер, на комм которого поступил срочный вызов, ушел, а потому у Артура появилась возможность сделать это в тишине и покое.

К себе Артур вернулся почти под утро. Профессор все порывался продолжить опыт и подтвердить предположение, что некоторые из телец включения не только нетоксичны, но и фактически являются частью естественной защиты. Артур не сомневался, что если он окажется прав, то это станет прорывом в разработке терапевтических средств для лечения нейродегенеративных заболеваний. Всему помешал очередной сбой подачи электропитания. Профессор кричал, порывался пойти поскандалить к техникам, но спустя десять минут уговоров все же согласился, что всем им нужен отдых. И Артур, у которого от слов «Всем спасибо, продолжим после обеда», как по команде начали закрываться глаза, побрел к себе в комнату.

Уже позже, когда выспался и позавтракал, он решил проверить оставленные сообщения на личном комме и удивился, увидев, сколько из них было от Лайоса. Примерно двадцать из тридцати. Оставшиеся десять оставили торопящий ассистента профессор Карлос, Аманда, сообщавшая, что со следующей недели сможет исполнять свои обязанности, и Фергюсон, жалующийся на то, что Аманду выписывают, и он не сможет носить ей пончики в медотсек. Их все Артур удалил, едва прослушав, а вот сообщения Лайоса заставили его покраснеть. Он вслушивался в мягкий голос Кристофера, сообщавшего, что уже вернулся с задания, и как только закончит писать отчет, то они обязательно встретятся. Что Кристофер скучал и «Не поверишь, Арти, этот идиот даже не понимает, что «изумруды» нельзя держать при комнатной температуре! А если бы шарахнуло? Кто бы тогда был виноват?». Артур механически кивнул, отмечая про себя, что Лайос прав, и марокканские камни плохо переносят температуру ниже восьмидесяти шести градусов по Фаренгейту, тут же рассыпаясь на сотни мелких осколков, и лишь потом сообразил, что Кристофер просто не мог этого знать. А даже если бы и знал, то точно не стал обсуждать это с Артуром. Да с кем угодно — тем угрюмым темнокожим парнем, что был у него правой рукой, или смешливой девчонкой, что одним точным выстрелом сбивала мишень, но не заучкой-ученым. Звучало это даже в мыслях обидно, но Артур задвинул обиду в сторонку: глупо обижаться на человека, который обращает на тебя внимание, только если вы столкнетесь в коридоре или кафетерии. Как бы то ни было, факт оставался фактом: по неизвестной Артуру причине Лайос названивал ему всю ночь. Озадаченный, Артур несколько раз прослушал сообщения от Лайоса, пытаясь понять, в чем дело, но ничего, кроме искренней заботы и дружелюбия не услышал. А потому, так и не определившись, что бы это означало, он решил просто игнорировать странные сообщения. Жаль, что самого Кристофера игнорировать не получилось.

Весь день, куда бы Артур ни направился, в какой коридор ни свернул, каждый встреченный им оперативник приветственно улыбался и сообщал, где в данную минуту находится Кристофер. Или сам Лайос возникал из-за очередного поворота и, мимоходом приобнимая, целовал оторопевшего Артура в уголок губ.

К концу дня Артур готов был не только согласиться на ужин, но и собственноручно приготовить злополучный бифштекс, только бы кто-то объяснил, что происходит. От самого Кристофера добиться чего-либо было невозможно. Лайос хмурился, подшучивал, что они уже на той стадии отношений, когда поздно идти на попятную, и, в конце концов, в лоб спросил, что происходит. Видимо, происходящее вокруг и ему показалось странным, правда, ненормальным он считал именно поведение Артура.

Теперь уже растерялся Артур. За весь день у него так и не появилось объяснения происходящему, а Лайос выглядел настолько искренним в своем возмущении, что подозревать его в розыгрыше было верхом цинизма. Однако, это не отменяло того факта, что все вокруг считали их парой, и подозревать в сговоре весь Центр было как-то глупо.

— Так что случилось, Арти? Ты можешь объяснить, а не дуться весь день и избегать меня? — Кристофер совершенно не желал слушать, что все отлично, и Артур просто устал, а поэтому припер его к стенке и потребовал ответа. Артур совершенно не знал как на это реагировать. Да и чувствовал он себя при этом престранно: в горле пересохло, и в местах, где их тела соприкасались, будто ток пробегал. Очень странно.

— Я же говорю, что все хорошо, — попробовал увильнуть Артур, у которого вдруг закружилась голова. Давление, видимо, скакануло. И прижимающийся к нему Лайос был совсем ни при чем.

— Не ври, — настойчиво требовал ответа Кристофер. — Я же вижу, что-то случилось.

— Ничего. Ничего не случилось, — уклончиво ответил Артур. Желание расстегнуть ворот форменной рубашки становилось нестерпимым.

— Врешь, — обдавая лицо теплым дыханием, констатировал Кристофер.

— Я... Я не вру, просто... Просто еще не разобрался в происходящем, — Артур и сам не знал, что заставило его так ответить. Мог же хоть попытаться объяснить Лайосу происходящее, чтобы тот перестал его доставать повышенным вниманием. Мог, но не стал. Хотелось изучить то странное, щемящее-нежное ощущение внутри, появляющееся каждый раз, когда до него дотрагивался Кристофер. Узнать, что чувствуют люди, когда они кому-то нужны.

— Не понимаю, — вздохнул Кристофер и, чуть помедлив, отпустил Артура. — Ладно, я чувствую, что ты темнишь, но, думаю, у тебя есть на это причина. Кстати, я все еще жду тебя на ужин, — и, легко прикоснувшись к губам Артура своими, попрощался и ушел.

— Д-да, спаси...бо, — пробормотал обескураженный Артур, глядя в спину Кристоферу. Ему показалось, или он только что, сам не понимая чем именно, его обидел?

Настроение было испорчено на весь день.

— Кенсингтон, или вы начинаете думать головой, или убирайтесь из моей лаборатории! — потирая переносицу, устало пробормотал профессор Карлос. Его седые волосы торчали в разные стороны, создавая эффект вороньего гнезда, но особо обманываться внешним видом милого старикана не стоило — профессор Дональд Франческо-Мария Карлос был весьма вспыльчивым. Далекие предки-мексиканцы, чья горячая кровь текла в его жилах, могли по праву гордиться потомком, чьи достижения в области науки ничуть не уступали скверному характеру. И Артур, так некстати задумавшийся о неладах в собственной личной жизни и случайно добавивший фиксатор вместо спецкрасителя в гистологический материал, буквально каждой клеточкой чувствовал, что еще немного и ему придется ближайшие пару недель заниматься исключительно уборкой лабораторий.

— Д-да, извините, профессор, — вздрогнув от неожиданности, пробормотал Артур и, покосившись на плавающие в формалине ткани, отставил пробирку в сторону. Увы, но теперь это просто мусор.

— Мне ваши извинения сгодятся только в письменном виде и то в качестве туалетной бумаги, Кенсингтон. Так что оставьте их при себе. И вообще, толку от вас сейчас немного, — осмотрев проделанную Артуром работу, скривился профессор и кивнул в сторону двери: — Идите, отдыхайте. И привет Крису.

От неожиданности Артур споткнулся на полпути к двери.

— Простите, вы сказали…

— Я сказал именно то, что хотел, Артур. Ваш... скажем так, вторая половина имеет некоторые предубеждения относительно активной и продолжительной работы над проектом. И, вследствие этого, у нас состоялся весьма серьезный разговор, в ходе которого... Да не смотрите вы на меня так, Артур! Мы с Кристофером давние знакомые, я уже сотню раз вам это повторял. Мы просто поговорили... Так, все. Идите, Артур, идите. Не вынуждайте меня передумать.

Артур только и смог, что кивнуть в ответ. Мысль о том, что Кристофер и профессор могли общаться, к примеру, за чашкой кофе, с трудом укладывалась в голове, особенно, если принимать во внимание возраст профессора. Потому всю дорогу от лаборатории до собственной комнаты Артур никак не мог избавиться от навязчивой картинки в голове: одетый в униформу силовиков профессор с гордостью демонстрирует на плече эмблему со звездой.

***

Артура разбудил писк комма. Кто-то, наплевав на ранее время, настойчиво пытался с ним связаться. Дотянувшись до браслета, лежавшего на тумбочке, Артур, не глядя, принял вызов.

— Арти, у тебя вообще совесть есть? — без излишних приветствий, вкрадчиво поинтересовался Кристофер.

— Угумф, — буркнул Артур.

— А почему не пользуешься? — не смутившись, продолжил Лайос. — Дверь открой.

— Ч-чего? — недоуменно моргнул Артур, окончательно просыпаясь. Это не сон, и Кристофер Лайос собственной персоной стоит у его двери. С ума сойти. Что дальше?

— Дверь, говорю, открывай. Я жду.

Вздохнув, Артур сполз с кровати и, так и не найдя в себе силы расстаться с одеялом, медленно поплелся к двери, надеясь, что если он будет идти достаточно долго, то Кристоферу надоест ждать и он уйдет.

— Даже моя бабушка ходит быстрее, — с легкой полуулыбкой сообщил Кристофер, внимательно рассматривая кокон, в который кутался Артур. — Так что говорит тебе твоя совесть? Или она потерялась в складках этого, — он кивнул на одеяло, — безобразия?

— М-моя совесть... — покосившись на часы, скривился Артур. — Моя совесть говорит мне, что те, у кого она тоже есть, не мешают отдыхать другим. Понимаешь, о чем я говорю? Намек не слишком прозрачный?

Лайос насмешливо фыркнул и целенаправленно шагнул к кровати Артура. Тот только обалдело захлопал ресницами, наблюдая за перемещениями Кристофера.

— Лайо... Кри... Крис...тофер? — Артур попытался было возмутиться, но передумал. Пусть Кристофер делает, что хочет, только бы перестал так смущающе его рассматривать. Хотя, наверное, он погорячился с решением.

— Чего? — отозвался тот, деловито выискивая в комоде еще одно одеяло. Артур даже растерялся на пару минут, не зная, что и сказать.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Одеяло ищу, — посмотрев как на умственно отсталого ответил Кристофер. — Ты же сам сказал, что хочешь спать, а раз уж поглощение пищи ни разу не подходит под это определение, то будем спать.

— Хочу... Но... — мотнул головой Артур, тщетно пытаясь отвести взгляд от снимающего форменную куртку и брюки Кристофера. Раздетым тот выглядел еще мощнее: широкие накаченные плечи, узкие бедра, плоский живот. Артур умудрился рассмотреть даже полоску волос, ведущую под резинку белья.

— Если хочешь, значит, ложись. В принципе, я тоже не против отдохнуть после дежурства. Кстати, где моя подушка? Никак не могу вспомнить, куда запихнул ее прошлый раз.

— Твоя... что? — поперхнулся Артур, отводя взгляд. После долгого и на редкость неудачного дня спать действительно хотелось. Потому он решил не забивать голову сложными вопросами и, махнув рукой на вопросительный взгляд Кристофера, подхватил сползшее с плеч одеяло и побрел к кровати. Лайос молча подвинулся, приглашающе похлопав рядом с собой. Артур пару мгновений колебался, взвешивая все за и против, наконец глубоко вздохнул и улегся на кровать. На расстоянии от Кристофера, естественно.

— Не знаю, чем ты там надышался в лаборатории, но давай выяснять отношения мы будем утром? — вздохнул Кристофер, приподнялся на локте и, обняв поперек груди, подтянул Артура ближе, практически укладывая на себя. Артур возмущенно задышал.

— Спи давай, или я решу, что это все была подлая провокация. Была?..

Разомлевший от тепла Артур только промычал что-то неразборчивое. Какая еще провокация? О чем это он? В данный момент Артуру было плевать на все, кроме мягкой постели и обнимающих его крепких рук. Даже поцелуй в висок показался вполне допустимым.

***

Если задуматься, то это было как-то ненормально. Даже не с точки зрения общества — оно-то как раз не имело ничего против, — сколько для самого Артура. События предыдущих дней не укладывались в привычную систему. Послание Древних — Артур был уверен, что все именно с него и началось, ведь иначе вариантов не было вообще, — расшифровка, которая слегка напоминала полубредовую выдержку из сказок для самых маленьких, и Кристофер. Немного удивительно, но именно он больше всего беспокоил Артура.

Кристофер. Артур долго уговаривал себя открыть глаза прежде, чем окончательно поверил в реальность происходящего. Просыпаться, ощущая, как сзади прижимается горячее тело, было приятно. Ну, если не считать занемевшей руки, которую пришлось просунуть под подушку, чтобы не мешать Кристоферу себя обнимать. Конечно, девственником Артур не был, но и похвастаться «особыми» заслугами в амурных делах тоже не мог. Все было как—то обыденно, рутинно и, по большей части, из принципа «так положено». Знакомство, пара свиданий, быстрый перепих у кого-то на квартире и такое же быстрое расставание. Артуру претила мысль более тесного общения с кем-то, кто считал, что наука это лишь опыты на мышах и морских свинках. Глупо, да, но ценности у всех разные и он ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Иногда ему даже было интересно, как это происходит у остальных людей. Фергюсон даже как-то пошутил, что в их случае нужно уточнять, о каких «людях» идет речь — о нормальных или таких, как они. Отчего-то он, как и сам Артур, был уверен, что у таких красавчиков, как Кристофер, все всегда отлично. Шутки шутками, но крупица истины в этом была. Они приходят, выбирают то, что им нравится, и получают это.

Несколько раз Артур ловил себя на этой мысли, когда рассматривал сидящих за соседним столиком оперативников: высоких, сильных, мужественных. Иногда он сожалел, что выбрал науку — может быть, тогда бы ему чаще улыбалась удача. Он бы завел себе семью, перестал проводить вечера в обнимку со справочником или за просмотром глупых передач по сети. Отвратительно было признавать, но Кристофер Лайос воплощал собой то, чего у Артура никогда не было и при нынешнем положении дел быть не могло. Просто он был другим. Сильным.

Сколько бы внимания Артур ни уделял физическим упражнениям, все равно на фоне крепких силовиков он выглядел если не по девичьи худощавым, то заметно менее мускулистым. Нет, он не желал быть похожим на того же горилообразного Ларксона, но, временами, до боли хотелось попробовать те стероиды, которыми лаборанты сектора «Бета» пичкали подопытных приматов и стать таким же.

Даже Том однажды заявил, что Артур скорее вызывает желание его затискать, особенно, когда перестает хмуриться и делать очень умный вид. А вот к парням типа Лайоса девчонки сами в постель прыгали.

В общем, Кристофер вызывал массу эмоций, и Артур никак не мог определиться, что делать дальше. Спящий рядом Кристофер никак не способствовал мыслительному процессу: сопел негромко куда-то в шею и даже не пошевелился, когда Артур едва слышно чертыхнулся и попробовал вывернуться из-под его руки.

— Куда? — без единого намека на сон поинтересовался Кристофер.

— Туда? — без особой надежды на понимание предположил Артур.

— Не понял, — честно признался в ответ Лайос. — Если мы еще в ссоре, то хотя бы сообщи, по какому поводу, — вздохнув, Кристофер почесал щетину на подбородке и уселся на кровати. Артур сглотнул и чуть отодвинулся. Кристофер нахмурился и, быстро ухватив его за лодыжку, подтянул обратно.

— Так что? Признаваться будешь? — Артур замотал головой. Вздох Кристофера перерос в мученический стон. — И почему с тобой так сложно? Снова эта дурацкая игра в угадайку?

— Нет, — выдавил из себя Артур.

— Тогда что?

— Я... давай я объясню тебе позже, когда сам разберусь? — предложил Артур, отводя взгляд.

— А до этого? — барабаня пальцами по одеялу, полюбопытствовал Кристофер. — У нас все нормально?

— Д-да, — зажмурившись, выдохнул Артур. Он только что подтвердил, что встречается с этим мужчиной. Что у них «отношения».

— Отлично, — удовлетворенно заключил Кристофер и, качнувшись вперед, впился в губы Артура поцелуем. Тот возмущенно замычал, но ответил. Чего уж теперь выделываться?

***

— Хм, странно. Ничего не пойму. Он должен был лежать где-то здесь.

Наблюдавший за Артуром техник только пожал плечами — ему было глубоко все равно, найдет этот странный парень бумажку или нет. Его смена закончилась двенадцать минут назад, а за то, что он работает сверхурочно ему никто не доплачивает.

— Вам еще долго? — недружелюбно поинтересовался он, когда стало ясно, что ничего особенного выскочка в халате не нашел и вряд ли найдет. — Мне закрывать надо.

— Да, извините, — рассеянно отозвался Артур, не прекращая поиски. Он во что бы то ни стало должен был отыскать распечатку.

Мысль найти тот злополучный листок пришла ему в голову после завтрака. Кристофер, чмокнув его в щеку и пробормотав «Извини, надо бежать», умчался, так и не доев. Артуру было немного дико слышать от него скомканные объяснения, что в одном из отсеков произошла разгерметизация и сбежал «образец», но он заставил себя улыбнуться и пробормотать, что все нормально. Его парень ушел ловить генетически сконструированного «мамонта»? Здорово. У него есть парень? Просто замечательно. Потому что нормального в этом ничего не было. Он третий день себя обманывал.

Играть в пару было забавно. «Игра в пару». Именно так Артур и называл все происходящее. Кристофер заходил к нему после смены, готовил ужин, рассказывал о событиях дня и ни на чем особенно не настаивал. Поцелуи, объятия — все это было, с ними Артур свыкся настолько быстро, что практически без заминки отвечал на нежные касания, подставлял губы для поцелуя, но вот отсутствие даже намека на секс, честно говоря, начинало беспокоить. Не то, чтобы он так этого желал, просто... Не бывает у двух взрослых половозрелых людей «отношений» без секса. Тем более, настолько ярко и открыто демонстрируемых. Если он не вызывает у Кристофера желания, то зачем он вообще с ним возиться?

Найти листок с распечаткой, попробовать, наконец, разобраться с шифром и вернуть все как было. Вот это «как было» царапало изнутри, два простых слова ранили так, будто он сам, своими руками, собирался разрушить свою жизнь. Словно все это происходило на самом деле. Будто ему действительно нравилось быть рядом с Кристофером. Что, однозначно, было совершенно нелогично и уж точно некстати.

Но отыскать один-единственный листок не получилось. Комната, которую последние пару месяцев занимал Артур, внезапно оказалась в числе подлежащих консервации. Удивлению Артура не было предела. Он несколько раз перечитал высвечивающееся на панели интеркома сообщение об ограничении доступа и чуть было не побежал выяснять все к замначальника центра. Как же так? А его вещи? Документация? На счастье Артура, уже всерьез размышлявшего что проще — выламывать двери, обратившись к кому-то за дополнительной помощью, или идти к начальству, в коридоре показался сотрудник технической службы. Уговаривать его открыть дверь пришлось долго — он упрямо твердил, что Артур никогда не занимал это помещение, и что здесь всегда находился склад. Но Артур только кивал в ответ на непрекращающийся бубнеж техника и продолжал методично обыскивать комнату.

— У меня очень мало времени.

— Да-да, я уже ухожу, — Артур обвел комнату тоскливым взглядом и направился к выходу.

— Попробуйте посмотреть в своей, — техник даже не старался скрыть издевку в голосе, — лаборатории. Может, документы все-таки там.

— Своей? — подозрительно уточнил Артур, начиная свыкаться с мыслью, что в этой реальности у него изменилась не только личная жизнь.

— Ну, да, в своей. У вас, в «Джи», кажется, на третьем этаже целое крыло под личные лаборатории отведено. Или нет? — с сомнением произнес техник и, проверив, закрыта ли дверь, быстро направился к лифту.

Артур задумался. С одной стороны, в секторе «Джи-3», «Дженетике» как его называли за занятых исключительно генетическими исследованиями ученых, действительно находились лаборатории большинства коллег Артура, но он сам предпочел сбежать в «Бету». Там было поспокойнее, и вероятность того, что его будут отвлекать по пустякам, почти равнялась нулю. Во всяком случае, так было раньше.

Уныло шагая по коридору, Артур пытался угадать, которая из комнат теперь его лаборатория, и что он там может увидеть. С предсказаниями у него всегда было туго, так что ни одна из дверей привлекательной не показалась.

— Хэй, привет! — заорал на ухо Фергюсон, выдергивая Артура из невеселых мыслей. — Как жизнь?

— Только успевай держаться, — чуть приподняв уголки губ, Артур улыбнулся в ответ.

— А морда чего такая унылая? Опять с Крисом посрался? Я вот не пойму как он тебя, Арти, вообще терпит? Бери пример с нас с Ди — она любит свою Ме-е-ери, и я молча терплю эту ящерицу, хотя моя Шарлотта и недоумевает, зачем в нашей дружной семье игуана, когда есть она. Черепахи — вот кто самый лучший домашний питомец.

— С вас с Ди? — уточнил Артур, с трудом понимая, кто такая эта таинственная «Ди».

— Ну, да. Мы с Амандой самая образцовая семья во всем Центре, — фыркнув, отрапортовал Том и, стерев с лица улыбку, поинтересовался уже чуть тише: — Так что случилось? На самом деле поссорился с Крисом?

Аманда и Том? Очень интересно, но над этим он задумается позже.

— Нет, все нормально. Просто задумался, — врать было неприятно, но иначе Том бы не отстал, а объяснять, что за ерунда с ним приключилась, не хотелось. Тем более, он до сих пор не знал, прав ли в своих предположениях.

— Задумался так, что прошел свой кабинет? — выгнул бровь Фергюсон.

— Я даже номер лаборатории забыл, а не только прошел мимо, — фыркнул Артур в ответ. — Вот стою и думаю, у кого бы спросить.

— Обалдеть, — закатил глаза Том. — Ты так орал, что хочешь именно восемьдесят восьмой кабинет, потому что восьмерка якобы счастливое число Древних, что теперь взял и забыл?

— Ох, уж эти Древние. — В кои веки болтливость Тома принесла положительный результат. Теперь нужно было перерыть его «лабораторию» — возможно, листок с распечаткой существовал и в этой реальности.

— А что с ними? — не понял Том.

— С ними ничего, — вздохнул Артур, ища взглядом табличку с двумя восьмерками на указателе. — А вот я потерял кое-то важное и теперь не могу отыскать.

— Не, а Древние тут при чем?

— Ну, там есть довольно интересное упоминание о них, — туманно пояснил Артур, правильно поняв, что Тому, в общем-то, не так уж и интересно. Он спросил чисто из вежливости, а потому особо вникать в логичность не станет. Так и получилось.

— А, ясно. Ладно, желаю успехов, — Фергюсон готов был попрощаться, когда резко остановившись, подошел вплотную к Артуру и подозрительно уточнил:

— А на годовщину к нам ты со своим коммандос придешь или припрешься сам и будешь остаток вечера пугать гостей унылой рожей и сопливыми жалобами? Артур? — и, не заметив даже проблеска понимания в глазах Артура, обреченно застонал: — О, нет... Ты забыл про нашу годовщину, козел!

— Ничего я не забыл! — замахал руками Артур, старательно изображая раскаяние, хотя мысли были далеки от всевозможных празднований и дат. У него от изменений в собственной жизни кружилась голова, но к такому подвигу со стороны Фергюсона он оказался позорно не готов. Ему срочно надо найти ту чертову распечатку, иначе он рискует сойти с ума от происходящего. Том и Аманда, подумать только, женаты. Но, если честно, Артур был рад за Тома.

— Ладно, — все еще хмурясь, согласился Том. — Поверю, но если вдруг ты чисто случайно позабыл подробности, напоминаю: завтра на семь у нас. И скажи Крису, что Ди ждет от него обещанную вырезку. И нет, я не желаю знать, какой именно вид это мясо имело до того, как твой благоверный его оприходовал. Все, пока.

— А?.. Ага, пока, — моргнув, попытался было переварить информацию Артур, но потом махнул рукой — оно того не стоило. Если он не сумеет «вернуться», то, конечно, озаботится подробностями, а пока пусть будет как есть. Сейчас его больше интересовала дверь с табличкой «Восемьдесят восемь Джи».

Айди сработал без проблем. Заходя в помещение, Артур ожидал чего угодно, но только не этого. Лаборатория в «этой» реальности была точной копией его рабочего места там, дома. Все лежало на своих местах вплоть до старенького принтера и черных капель краски на белой крышке.

— Где же ты? Ну где?!

Артур наворачивал круги по небольшому кабинету, с каждой минутой все больше убеждаясь, что и тут он не найдет распечатку. Пропала. Растворилась, чтоб ее! Если вообще была. Что ж, придется привыкать жить по новым правилам.

— Поздравляю тебя, Артур, — бурчал он себе под нос, заглядывая под шкаф. — Ты хотел чуда? Пожелал взять и раскрыть секрет Древних. Ага, щас! Раскрыл, твою мать! Теперь хлебай... Радуйся, блядь, своему счастью с тупым оперативником! — поднявшись с колен, в полный голос заорал Артур и со всей дури врезал по ни в чем неповинной дверце. — Уй, е-е-е-е... И кого там еще принесло? — вопрос уже был адресован требовательному сигналу входного интеркома. Баюкая ушибленную руку, Артур побрел к двери.

— Не понял, — кивнул Кристофер, оглядев Артура. — Это что? С кем воевал?

— Ни с кем, — пробурчал тот. Артуру вообще не хотелось разговаривать с кем бы то ни было, а тем более с Кристофером.

— Ага, — согласно кивнул тот в ответ и, изловчившись, ухватил Артура за запястье. — Но твои воображаемые травмы все равно надо осмотреть. Так, перелома нет, ушибся просто. Вопрос, конечно, в том, зачем было махать руками, но ты мне все равно не скажешь, — под нос себе пробормотал Кристофер. Артур попробовал выдернуть руку из его хватки, но силы были неравны: он попросту упал Кристоферу на грудь.

— Эмн… Может, отпустишь? — несмело пробормотал Артур.

— Может и отпущу, — Кристофер еще сильнее прижал его к себе. — А может, и нет. Я подумаю.

— А… когда ты… подумаешь? — задышал чаще Артур, ощущая, как Кристофер осторожно гладит его по спине. В местах, где он его касался, кожу покалывало. К тому моменту, как Кристофер добрался до поясницы, Артуру казалось, что все его тело горело, во рту пересохло, а ноги подкашивались. Он едва слышно застонал.

— Вот подумаю, и тогда узнаем, — покладисто согласился Кристофер с очередным полувздохом-полустоном Артура и, пока тот осмысливал сказанное, наклонился и поцеловал. Удивительно, но вырываться Артуру совершенно не хотелось. Он застонал уже громче и сам вцепился в плечи Кристофера. Тот оторвался от его губ и, быстро оглянувшись, в два шага переместил их ближе к столу. Артуру было почти жаль папки, которые не глядя смахнул Кристофер с поверхности прежде, чем усадить его туда. Точнее, в любой другой момент он бы отреагировал немного иначе, но сейчас ему было плевать на них. Несмотря на то, что даже в его голове это прозвучало святотатством, Артур лишь проводил взглядом плавно спланировавший на пол листок и потянулся к Кристоферу за новым поцелуем. О науке он подумает позже.

Если Кристофер и был удивлен его поведением, то не особо расстроился. Спустя секунду он уже вылизывал шею Артура, попутно стягивая с его плеч форменный халат. Артур довольно жмурился, выгибаясь, и ненавидел рубашку за множество пуговиц. Кристофер легонько шлепнул его по ладони и в кратчайшие сроки справился с задачей, принявшись за собственные брюки. У Артура, помимо воли внимательно следящего за четкими и уверенными движениями Кристофера, перехватило дыхание, и на мгновение он засомневался в правильности своего поведения: Кристофер не виноват, что он «не тот» Артур. На самом деле Лайос хотел не его, но вдаваться в объяснения желания не было.

— Так нельзя. А если кто-то зайдет? — Артур многозначительно кивнул на дверь и, противореча себе, тут же плотнее прижался к Кристоферу. От неожиданности тот пошатнулся, но тут же поудобнее устроился между его раздвинутых ног.

— Забей, нет тут никого, — отрывисто пробормотал Кристофер.

— А если…

— Арти, никого тут нет, — с нажимом повторил Кристофер и, пока Артур не придумал очередную отговорку, быстро поцеловал и, навалившись сверху, перевернул его на живот. Артур вздрогнул и, почувствовав успокаивающий поцелуй в шею, заерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. Кристофер огладил его бока, сжал бедра и, наклонившись, широко лизнул между ягодицами.

— Ты что, сдурел? — взвился было Артур, но был удержан на месте. — Прекрати сейчас же!

— И не подумаю, — пробормотал из-за спины Кристофер. — Я и так слишком долго был паинькой, — и, чуть потянув Артура за бедра, просунул руку между его животом и столом. — Ты же тоже хочешь, — удовлетворенно заключил Кристофер, обхватывая ладонью возбужденный член Артура.

— Мне остановиться? Арти? Чего молчишь? — словно не заметив его реакции, лениво поинтересовался Кристофер, поглаживая указательным пальцем головку. — Арти?

— Нгхм…

— Не понимаю, — наиграно вздохнул Кристофер. — Знаешь, я думаю…

— Твою мать, Крис, — Артур задышал чаще и ерзал по столу. — Давай… Ну… Блядь, ладно, я скажу это! Вставь мне уже, слышишь?

— Что, прости? Я все еще не понимаю…

— Лайос! — обернувшись, зло рыкнул Артур, но сбился, стоило только Кристоферу сделать более резкое движение рукой.

— Ладно, прости, — Кристофер примирительно поцеловал его в плечо, вжался возбужденным членом меж ягодиц. — Я больше так не буду.

— У тебя отвратительное воспитание, Лайос, — отдышавшись, пробормотал Артур, за что тут же получил увесистый шлепок по заду.

— Ты мне еще поговори, — многообещающе пообещал Кристофер и, облизнув пальцы, коснулся дырки. Артур вздрогнул, ощущая, как Кристофер размазывает слюну и осторожно проникает внутрь, и едва слышно застонал.

— Арти? — напомнил о себе Кристофер. — Что ты там говорил про мои манеры?

— Что они… отвратительные. А еще совести у тебя нет.

— М-м-м… Вот оно как, — глубокомысленно протянул Кристофер и резко развел пальцы в стороны.

— Ох, да… И чтоб ты знал… Мамочки… Да, пожалуйста… — Артур поперхнулся очередной бессмысленной репликой, когда Кристофер, видимо решив, что уже хватит прелюдии, убрал пальцы и вставил член. Еле двигаясь поначалу, он дал Артуру время привыкнуть, свыкнуться с ощущением заполненности и сорвался в бешеный темп, когда Артур двинул бедрами навстречу.

Теперь возможности предаваться бредовым размышлениям о правильности происходящего у Артура не было. Он мог только стонать в полный голос и подмахивать, насаживаясь на таранящий его зад член. Кристофер ритмично вбивался в него, до синяков сжимая бедра Артура пальцами, и шептал что-то бессвязно-ласковое. Артур сначала пытался разобрать его слова, но они тонули в шуме его собственных хриплых стонов. Впрочем, в какой-то момент слова стали неважны. Артур почти не соображал, давясь стонами, но Кристофер, казалось, ничуть не устал от бешеного секс-марафона. Он двигался так же быстро и резко. Будто хотел отомстить Артуру за то, что игнорировал его всю предыдущую неделю.

Артур спустил первым, сжав Кристофера изнутри и уцепившись побелевшими пальцами за края столешницы. Несколько мгновений он даже не мог понять где находится. Кристофер кончил, гортанно зарычав, и несколько минут лежал сверху, после чего ощутимо прикусил Артура в плечо и поднялся.

— И зачем? — потирая отпечаток зубов, поинтересовался Артур. Укус, хоть и неглубокий, болел весьма ощутимо.

— В превентивных целях.

— Чего?

— Чтобы больше не смел меня пугать. Ты бы себя видел, Арти: бродил по коридорам, что-то искал и делал вид, что совершенно меня не знаешь. Не говоря уже о том, что смотрел, как на чудовище.

— К-х-м… Прости, — после секса объяснять причину своего поведения хотелось меньше всего.

— Ладно, забыли, — отмахнулся Кристофер и заозирался в поисках одежды. — Не хочешь сказать, что там за «великая тайна», из-за которой ты был сам не свой?

— Да так, ерунда... — пробормотал Артур и подобрал с пола своим брюки.

— Как хочешь, — пожал плечами Лайос. — Ерунда, значит, ерунда.

***

— Думаешь, это удачная идея? — лениво поинтересовался Кристофер, завязывая на шее галстук. Артур даже не сразу понял, о чем его спрашивают, завороженно наблюдая за ловкими движениями рук. Раньше ему бы и в голову не пришло, что Кристофер не только умеет завязывать галстук, но и носит его по торжественным случаям. Лайос заметил направленное на него внимание и подмигнул.

— Так что? Арти?

— Кхм… Что, прости?

— Ла-а-адно, спишем невнимательность на переутомление, — ухмыльнулся Кристофер, заставляя Артура покраснеть: поспать ему ночью удалось часа три отсилы. Кристофер старательно наверстывал упущенное за время «ссоры» время, а сам Артур после случившегося в лаборатории благоразумно решил, что такой шанс упускать не стоит.

— А при чем тут «переутомление»? — поинтересовался Артур, все еще решая, подниматься с кровати или нет. Покидать теплую постель было лень, он с удовольствием бы повалялся еще часок-другой, но Кристофер был неумолим. Да и вырезка, еще вчера бывшая частью какой-то вполне бойкой животинки, мирно лежала в сумке-холодильнике. Артур слабо представлял как и когда Аманда будет из нее что-то готовить, но Кристофер явно знал, что делал.

— Арти, ну хочешь, я скажу, что ты немного задержишься? — негромкий голос Кристофера вырвал его из приятной неги. Артур пару секунд бестолково моргал, вспоминая, о чем они говорили, после чего решительно замотал головой.

— Нет, не хочу. Нас же обоих звали.

— Конечно-конечно, — хитро усмехнулся Кристофер, изловчился и, ухватив Артура за лодыжку, вытащил его из-под одеяла.

— Ай! Что ж ты делаешь, гад?!

— Помогаю тебе собраться, — сообщил Кристофер и, не обращая внимания на брыкания Артура, стащил его с кровати и понес в душ. — У тебя три минуты. Время пошло.

— Господин Лайос, может, мы договоримся? — облизнув губы, поинтересовался Артур. Кристофер окинул его плотоядным взглядом, но, покосившись на холодильник с вырезкой, с видимым сожалением пробормотал:

— Я бы с удовольствием, но ты же знаешь, что с нами сделает Аманда, если мы опоздаем.

— Догадываюсь, — со временем врать получалось намного лучше. Артур уже не чувствовал вину каждый раз, когда с легкостью примерял на себя чужую жизнь. К тому же, желание вернуться туда, где он в одиночку проводил вечера, заметно поугасло.

— Я жду, — напомнил ему Кристофер и звонко шлепнул по ягодицам.

Собираться быстро Артур не умел никогда, отвлекаясь на мелочи. С Кристофером же все происходило практически молниеносно. Артур едва выполз из душа, как был почти насильно вытерт полотенцем и поставлен перед открытым шкафом.

— Если до сих пор не определился, что надеть, рекомендую тот костюм, в котором ты был на свадьбе Энди Ларксона.  
— Ч-чего? — удивился Артур. Это он о том самом Ларксоне, который больше напоминал человекообразного примата из сектора «Джи-2», или у Артура слуховые галлюцинации?

— Артур, — рявкнул Кристофер, легонько оттирая его от шкафа и доставая откуда-то изнутри запакованный в пакет костюм. — Вот, я про него говорю. Арти, ты когда невыспавшийся, совершенно не соображаешь!

Артур раскрыл пакет. Костюма, лежавшего внутри, в его реальности у него никогда не было. Артур молча надел предложенные вещи и направился к двери.

— Обиделся?

— Нет.

— Тогда что?

— Ничего.

— Ла-а-адно, — протянул, прищурившись, Кристофер и рывком втянул Артура обратно в комнату. — Давай еще раз. Что случилось?

Артур молчал. Как объяснить Лайосу, что ему просто обидно? В другой реальности у него этого не было: ни друзей, к которым он ходил бы в гости на праздники, ни, собственно, праздников, которые стоило бы праздновать с друзьями, ни Кристофера. Заботливого и любящего его Кристофера.

Но говорить это вслух было бы верхом безумства. Кристофер вряд ли понял бы, что Артур злится на себя. На то, что он сам сделал все, чтобы его жизнь стала такой, какая есть. Была.

— Арти?

— Извини, Крис, — Артур тряхнул головой. — Я действительно невыспался. И все.

— Все?

— Да, — Артур с замиранием сердца ждал ответную улыбку Кристофера и с облегчением выдохнул, когда дождался.

— Отлично, тогда пошли. Аманда ждет. Конечно, по большей части, вырезку, а не нас, но все же стоит поторопиться.

***

Вечер Артур провел просто отлично. Он даже подумать не мог, что у него столько друзей. Что у них с Кристофером столько друзей.

Абсолютно все, кто собрался на празднике у Фергюсонов, были ему знакомы — кто больше, кто меньше. С некоторыми он общался исключительно поверхностно, в силу работы в одном центре. С другими случалось встречаться чаще благодаря тому же Фергюсону: Том с трудом разделял личное и рабочее. Впрочем, он все равно чувствовал некоторую неловкость, когда Кристофер, свободно поддерживающий почти любой разговор, обращался к нему с каким-либо вопросом относительно их общих знакомых.

Воркующие между собой Том и Аманда перестали привлекать взгляд минут через двадцать после начала праздника. Артур поначалу не мог понять, как эти двое совершенно разных человека умудрились сойтись, но очередной тост расставил все по местам. Правда, тот факт, что произносил его Кристофер, Артура немало удивил.

— Знаете, я познакомился с этими двумя, — кивнул в сторону Тома с Амандой Кристофер, — всего через неделю, как мы с Артуром начали нет, не встречаться, а просто нормально разговаривать. И поверьте мне, если учитывать характер этого молодого человека, это неимоверное достижение, — со смешком подмигнул присутствующим Кристофер, заставив Артура смутиться. — Знаете, он же чуть не прибил меня, стоило только предложить свою помощь. Да-да, я только хотел помочь перенести тяжелый на вид ящик с трапа в лабораторию, а меня уже грозились насмерть забросать пробирками. Я не тупой и прекрасно знаю, что нельзя трогать пальчиками красивые на вид цацки, — явно пародируя кого-то, писклявым голосом отрапортовал Лайос и тут же опять переключился на серьезный тон. — В общем, именно эти двое — да-да, я говорю про вас, ребята, — помогли нам понять, что даже если один не любит игуан, а вторая без ума от них, то во всем можно найти компромисс. И огромный террариум для Шарлотты. За вас ребята! — под дружный хохот присутствующих Кристофер одним махом опустошил бокал, а Артур только сейчас понял, что же показалось ему странным в интерьере квартиры Тома: взамен компактного аквариума, на специальной подставке стоял огромный двухметровый террариум, в котором деловито ползала огромная тропическая сухопутная черепаха, периодически поглядывая в сторону расположившейся на ветке деревца рептилии. Даже неискушенному Артуру было заметно, что Шарлотта — черепаха Тома — не так уж и протестовала против соседства игуаны. «Мери, Том сказал, что ее зовут Мери» — припомнил Артур и с удвоенным любопытством взглянул на террариум.

Правда, надолго его энтузиазма не хватило. Чем громче звучали голоса подвыпивших гостей, чем раскованнее становились шутки, тем мрачнее становился Артур. Это все было ненастоящим. Чужим. Он смотрел на окружающих, слушал смех рассказывающего что-то Аманде Кристофера и все отчетливее понимал, что все это он украл. У кого — тот еще вопрос, но ему это точно не принадлежало. И среди шумной веселой компании чужеродность Артура была особо заметна. С ним общались, пытались расшевелить, но безрезультатно — Артур понятия не имел, почему именно они с ним дружат, за что любят и уважают. Он не мог понять, чем именно они могли заинтересовать его.

— Все, хватит с меня, — негромко пробормотал Артур, когда вместо ответа на поставленный вопрос в очередной раз пришлось отшутиться. Собеседница — вроде она работала где-то в дальнем корпусе — только понимающе подмигнула, покосившись на стоящего у окна Лайоса.

Он даже не попрощался с гостями, не говоря уже о Фергюсонах. Сбежал, проигнорировав требовательный писк комма и предпочтя предаться самобичеванию в одиночестве.

В коридорах сектора «Джи» было по обыкновению пусто: обитатели предпочитали находиться непосредственно в лабораториях или личных комнатах, а потому Артур мог спокойно насладиться собственным одиночеством. Он неспешно брел, глядя лишь себе под ноги, и размышлял, что же делать дальше. Вернуться к привычной жизни без того злосчастного перевода у него не то, чтобы не получалось, — он просто не знал как это сделать. А оставаться тут и дальше, изображая улучшенную версию самого себя, становилось все сложнее. Это злило, мешая наслаждаться жизнью, о которой он всегда мечтал. Обиженный на самого себя, Артур чуть было не пропустил дверь с двумя восьмерками на номерке.

— Знаешь, я почему-то так и подумал, что ты пойдешь именно сюда.

— Нельзя же так подкрадываться! — подпрыгнувший от удивления Артур чуть было не врезался Кристоферу в подбородок лбом. — Ты что здесь делаешь?

— Тебя ищу, — развел руками Лайос. — Ты ушел, комм не отвечает, и я решил, что тебе нужно побыть одному.

— Да? И что ты тогда здесь забыл? — скептически поинтересовался Артур, внутренне радуясь тому, что хоть кто-то озаботился его пропажей. Точнее, не «кто-то», а именно Кристофер.

— Посчитал, что пяти минут достаточно для сеанса самобичевания по какому бы поводу он ни был. Кстати, может, зайдем?

Артур посторонился, пропуская Кристофера вглубь лаборатории.

— Так в чем дело? Чего сбежал? — присев на краешке стола, полюбопытствовал Кристофер.

— Я не сбегал.

— Конечно-конечно, не сбегал, — понимающе кивнул в ответ Лайос. — Тебе просто срочно понадобилось что-то в лаборатории, так?

— Почти, — нехотя пробурчал Артур. В присутствии Кристфера все его мысли казались мелкими и несущественными.

— Отлично, — удовлетворенно заключил Кристофер и перебрался на кресло, по хозяйски расположившись в нем. — Тогда бери это что-то и пошли обратно. Там скоро подарки начнут вручать и я хочу видеть, понравился ли им наш.

— Что наш? — удивленно переспросил Артур.

— Подарок, что же еще? Кто выбирал ту идиотскую корягу, которую я пер через весь полигон? Ты или я? Теперь будь добр проследить за ее торжественным помещением в аквариум.

— Террариум, — механически поправил Артур и только потом поднял глаза на Кристофера. — Ты хочешь сказать, что наш подарок это какая-то ветка?

— Хэй, не какая-то, а очень даже ценная! — от негодования Кристофер даже перестал пытаться умостить ноги на столешницу. — И лучше не думать, что устроит нам Мортинсон, когда узнает, что у его опытного образца отхреначили половину. «Хинное дерево — это же реликт!» — скривился Кристофер. — И ему будет плевать, что тебе приспичило облагодетельствовать рептилию именно его ветвью. Так что, милый мой, давай не будем про «какую-то корягу»!

Хинное дерево? Артур обалдело смотрел на Кристофера и не знал, что сказать. Получалось, что ради него Лайос сознательно пошел на преступление и украл у Генри часть экспериментального образца. Понимание, что именно так и было, приятно грело. Нет, не наличием преступления, а тем, что ради него Кристофер был готов на такие безумства. Правда, сам Лайос деликатно молчал, давая Артуру возможность еще раз обдумать правильность выбора подарка Фергюсонам. Или просто ждал, когда до него дойдет, что они натворили.

— Кхм… Крис… — Мысли в голове у Артура путались, ему хотелось сказать все и сразу, но не получалось. Он просто не знал, как можно выразить словами все свои эмоции. Ведь не скажешь же, что эта несчастная ветка и стала той последней каплей, которая окончательно убедила Артура в желании остаться тут — в этой реальности? Кристофер просто не поймет о чем речь. А Артуру очень важно было, чтобы он понял.

— Хм, Арти, а это что такое? — вынырнув из размышлений, Артур покосился на Кристофера, закинувшего ноги прямо на его стол и сейчас с интересом рассматривающего какой-то мятый листок. Лайос вертел его и так и этак, но, видимо, никак не мог разобрать, что там написано. — Тут какая-то хрень... Да-да, я в курсе, что нельзя так говорить про важные документы... Короче, все равно хрень написана, — весело сообщил Кристофер, определившись, наконец, с положением текста, и Артур с ужасом узнал в скомканном листе утерянную распечатку. Артура прошиб холодный пот. Нет-нет-нет! Пожалуйста, только не сейчас!

— Нет! Не трогай! Положи немедленно!

— Чего?

— Брось его! — не помня себя от испуга, выкрикнул Артур и бросился к Кристоферу, выдирая у того из рук несчастный лист. Треск рвущейся бумаги, раздавшийся в наступившей тишине, буквально оглушил обоих, но самым страшным было не это. Тот самый зеленый свет, о котором упоминал в прошлый раз Лайос — вот что напугало Артура. Едва заметное зеленоватое сияние, вспыхнувшее по краям разрыва, постепенно пропадало, оставляя после себя понимание, что, кажется, его желание все же исполнилось, но вот радости от этого Артур не испытывал. Он смотрел, как морщится и трясет головой Кристофер, упавший от его толчка на пол, и не знал, что делать. С одной стороны, он хотел, чтобы все вернулось на свои места, но с другой... Рядом с Кристофером он чувствовал себя живым.

— С виду ты, Кенсингтон, скелет скелетом, а на деле весишь как небольшой ящик с боеприпасами, — потирая затылок простонал Кристофер и поднялся. — М-да, помню, что что-то хотел, а вот что именно... Не мог же я зайти просто поболтать... Ладно, потом зайду.  
Отряхиваясь и бурча что-то себе под нос, Лайос абсолютно не обращал внимания на Артура. Неужели у него… получилось? Он... дома?!

— Нет! Подожди! — холодея, крикнул Артур.

— Что? Кенсингтон, перегрелся? — участливо покосился на него Кристофер и, еще раз поморщившись, вышел из лаборатории

***

— Знаешь, ты какой-то чересчур угрюмый, — задумчиво сообщил Том, размешивая ложечкой сахар в чашке.

— Тебе кажется, — уныло ответил Артур.

— Ладно, как скажешь. Но ты хоть бы иногда отрывал от него взгляд.

— Чего?

— Говорю, поменьше пялься на своего Лайоса, а то скоро даже самые отсталые заметят твой интерес.

— И ничего я на него не пялюсь, — отводя взгляд от смеющегося Кристофера, пробормотал Артур. — Я просто задумался.

— Да я ж не спорю, — примирительно поднял руки Фергюсон. — Просто предупреждаю, что если не хочешь испортить отражение в зеркале, то не стоит настолько часто и долго на него смотреть. Вряд ли он оценит.

Артур криво улыбнулся и печально вздохнул. Не смотреть на Криса совсем не получалось.

Последнюю неделю Артур потратил на то, чтобы склеить части расшифровки, но безуспешно. А оригинал куда-то запропастился, и повторно загнать его в анализатор не было возможности.

Артур пытался читать перевод вслух, переписывать, даже вспомнил изучаемые еще в институте техники медитации, но все равно ничего вокруг не менялось. Кристофер каждый день проходил мимо, изредка кивая в ответ на приветствие, а Артур все сильнее и сильнее впадал в депрессию. Даже Том, заметил, что с другом что-то не так. Не помогали ни вечеринки, на которые Фергюсон старательно таскал Артура с собой, ни попытки с кем-нибудь его познакомить. Артур только сильнее хмурился и в очередной раз брал дополнительную смену, чтобы не лежать всю ночь с открытыми глазами и не вспоминать, а просто прийти утром и уснуть.

— Арти, — осторожно начал Том спустя пять минут вынужденного молчания. — Может, если он тебе так интересен, то стоит что-то сделать? Ну, подойти к нему или еще что? Может, стоит самому сделать первый шаг? А то сидишь, ждешь непонятно чего и…

— Слушай, Том, — разозлился Артур, — ты достал! Хочешь сделать первый шаг? Так иди к Аманде и все ей расскажи. Ну, что она тебе нравится, и ты совершенно не против, что ее игуана теперь будет делить террариум с твоей черепахой. Я вам даже ветку у Мортинсона стащу для него! Короче, вали, давай! Хотя, нет, стой. Аманда! — заорал он на весь кафетерий. — Аманда, этот идиот, — некультурно ткнув пальцем в сторону оторопевшего Тома, продолжил вошедший в раж Артур, — в тебя влюблен. Обрати, пожалуйста, внимание на его потуги казаться тебе интересным, а то сил моих уже нет выслушивать его нытье вперемешку с ценными советами. И игуан он очень любит, и даже согласен собственноручно проверять температуру террариума каждые два часа, — в полной тишине закончил Артур, и зал тут же взорвался аплодисментами. Пунцовый от смущения Том смотрел только на Аманду. Артур, у которого после столь пламенной речи перехватило дыхание, обессиленно опустился на кресло. Ему было очень стыдно, что он сорвался, но Том сам виноват. Не стоило ему лезть в чужие переживания, если даже со своей жизнью не мог разобраться. Теперь только оставалось надеяться, что Артур ничего не испортил, и что у них будет все хорошо. Впрочем, судя по тому, как кокетливо стреляла глазами в сторону Тома Аманда, Артуру в ближайшее время светило быть шафером на их свадьбе.

— Надо же, а я и не знал, что ты так можешь, Кенсингтон, — насмешливо фыркнули у него над головой. Кристофер. Его голос Артур узнал бы где угодно — слишком много у него появилось связанных с ним воспоминаний.

— Я и сам не знал, — огрызнулся в ответ Артур. Он настолько устал от попыток наладить свою жизнь после «возвращения», что даже разговаривать с Кристофером было тяжело: в голову сразу лезли разные романтичные вещи, что никак не вязалось с отстранено-равнодушным видом Лайоса. А тот стоял себе, ни о чем не догадываясь, и улыбался. Правда, улыбка была какая-то не такая, неискренняя. Артур внезапно разозлился. — Так, тебе чего? Чисто поиздеваться пришел?

— Нет, — моментально стер улыбку с лица Кристофер. — Знаешь, у меня последние пару дней такое впечатление, что ты хочешь мне что-то сказать, но все никак не решишься. Смотришь все время так задумчиво, что я уже начал беспокоиться. Что-то случилось?

Артур поперхнулся очередной репликой. Нет, Том был прав, и его внимание к Лайосу не заметил только ленивый. Артур даже не знал, что и придумать, чтобы это прозвучало более прилично, чем «ятебялюблюдавайвстречаться».

— Н-нет, ничего, — через силу пробормотал Артур. — Я просто… Просто…

— Просто что?

— Нет, ничего.

— Да? — разочаровано, как показалось Артуру, произнес Кристофер и пожал плечами. — Ладно, тогда пока. Только больше, пожалуйста, не надо сверлить во мне дырки взглядом. Это, знаешь ли, нервирует.

— Да, конечно.

— Отлично. Я рад, что мы друг друга поняли, — произнес Кристофер и развернулся.

Артур внезапно понял, что если он будет уходить от проблем и дальше, то его жизнь так и останется серой и унылой. И до конца жизни он будет жалеть о том, что упустил свой шанс.

Снова.

— Слушай, Крис… Может, сходим куда-нибудь? — с трудом контролируя свой голос, громко поинтересовался Артур. Несколько минут в кафетерии было настолько тихо, что из коридора слышалась ругань оперативников. Когда пауза неприлично затянулась, Артуру пришлось поднять взгляд на Лайоса. Тот словно этого и ждал.

— Ты серьезно? — и, когда Артур судорожно кивнул, открыто улыбнулся. Артур, завороженный такой знакомой и родной улыбкой, по которой он так скучал со дня «возвращения», не сразу понял, что сказал Кристофер.

— Что прости?..

— Я согласен.

Артур улыбнулся в ответ. У него обязательно получится все исправить.


End file.
